


Crazy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oc gets put into mental hospital and befriends Sam and intern. Intern save her at end and reveals he is Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

Harmony had been privileged all her life. And when it came to looks. She was truly blessed. She had just turned 25 years old and was going to college. She had Red hair and pretty green eyes. And her body was to die for. That had been six months ago The world was at her feet. 

When she first started getting the visions she thought, they were just daydreams. Then she started seeing things no one else saw. These things truly scared her. When she went home to see her folks they noticed the change in her and made her leave college for a bit. They made her go to their doctor. 

 

Harmony had never thought her own parents would commit her and the doctor looked at her funny when she told him the truth. 

She realized then telling the truth had not been a good thing.She had also after seeing the stuff lost it and tried to commit suicide. This was when her parents delivered her to the mental hospital saying it would be temporary. 

She is admitted to Northern Indiana State Hospital. 

When she got in there they immediately strapped her down. She awoke to smelling the ammonia that they cleaned with. Tom is the first one she had meet when he feed her. He even whispered in her ear that day that if she was good he would come back and give her pudding later. 

 

That had been a month ago. Her only friend was a intern named Tom. And Tom was a 5 foot 9 hunk. Blondish brown hair. He had been her only friend. He read to her while she was tied down to her bed. She could have sworn he had held her. Like everything else in her life though lately Her friend had been MIA for the last few days.

When she asked about Tom they looked at her like she was crazy. They said the only Tom that worked there was a 6 '4 man who looked like Lurch.

 

She looked out her door and saw a tall brunette man come in. He was a very handsome man and she saw a shorter man with Blond spiky hair that fit in his jeans real nice follow him. 

"Please be careful with him. He is my brother. I will be back for you Sammy." The blond good looking dude said. He looked up at her and waved. 

 

She was told to go lay down. They even threatened her saying if she did not go lay down they would come give her another shot and she would be out for a while. 

 

She was lead to group. And sat as they all described why they were there. Most group days she would refuse and get put in solitary. 

 

She saw the tall guy come in and decided to play nice. He introduced himself as Sam. They all said "Hi Sam" 

She kept quiet. And just looked over at him. She was staring at the blond tall man saying things to him. She knew Sam saw him but no one else did. 

They all went back to their rooms after group. Sam would talk to another girl while he was there but after she left. Harmony slowly snuck over before they locked it down for the night. 

 

She stood at the doorway. Sam looked up and smiled "You can come in now. " Sam says to her

Harmony goes in and sits on the bed. "I see him you know?" Harmony says

"Who?" Sammy asks and is trying to ignore Lucifer who can not stop cracking jokes.

Harmony looks at Lucifer and says "Quit that." 

"She may be nutter than you Sam" Lucifer says to Sam

"He is a hallucination. How can you see him?" Sam asks

"No that is what they say. I am sorry I am upsetting you. I just see things." Harmony said and shyly goes back to her room. 

Before lock down to his room he comes up to her door and apologizes to Harmony "I am sorry I did not mean to scare you away. I want to be your friend." Sam says . He sees she is laying down crying on her bed. 

Harmony sits up and looks at him "It is ok Sam. I want to be your friend too." She then lays back down. 

She does not see him for several days. Her friend Tom however comes back when she wakes up that night he is in her room. 

"Where have you been?" Harmony asks

Tom sits on her bed and takes her in his arms. Harmony was so innocent. Tom has been hiding. He must not let the Winchesters know he is here. And with Harmony being a prophet and an important one to. They see him they will expose him for who he is. 

"I am just in disguise." Tom said She looked up at him. And jumped back it was Lurch. Tom however had his same voice. Then he tapped her on the shoulder. And made her look up again. This time he let her see him as he really was. 

"I was told you do not exist. Why can I see you this way and no one else does?" Harmony asked whispering as not to wake up Sammy across the hall. 

"Harmony you are special. I am an angel." Tom said

"Which one?" Harmony asked

"I will tell you that when I come back to get you. I promise" Tom said then he gave her meds and laid down with her until she fell asleep. 

 

****************************************************

Sam helped another patient and then had another breakdown. At least that was what Harmony heard. She then started seeing strange things and just kept to herself. Sam's brother came in with a strange man and a lady. The strange man came up to the door. 

"I am Castiel stay in your room or you will get hurt." Castiel said to Harmony. He then went back into Sam's room. 

Harmony went to sleep listening to Sam's brother Dean and Castiel talking. 

The next day when the door unlocked she noticed Castiel was in Sam's bed and Sam was gone. 

Harmony cried herself to sleep that night missing her friend hoping he was ok. Tom appeared to her and said "It is time for me to take you to a safe house if Castiel had not told you to stay in your room. The demons would have got you." Tom said leading her out of the hospital. 

"Where are we going Tom? And you told me you would tell me which angel you are" Harmony asked

Gabriel smiled "Darling I am Gabriel . And I am taking you somewhere safe." Gabriel said. He picked her up off her feet and snapped his fingers. He knew the minute he saw her he had to rescue her from that place.


End file.
